Die Geister der Nordsee
Jetzt war es endlich soweit. Ich saß mit meiner Klasse in einem Bus in Richtung Nordsee, zu einem Segelausflug. Diese Klassenfahrt planten wir schon lange und wir freuten uns tierisch darauf. Unser Klassenlehrer Herr Kunze stand dem Ganzen generell eher skeptisch gegenüber und wollte eigentlich, dass wir nach München fahren. Es schien so, als würde er es uns nicht zutrauen zu segeln. Allerdings waren wir bereits in der zehnten Jahrgangsstufe und die meisten von uns waren schon 17, so wie ich. Verträumt schaute ich aus dem Fenster und sah, wie die Landschaft an uns vorbeizog. Ich sah Bäume, welche durch den Herbst schon fast keine Blätter mehr hatten. Meine Vorfreude war schier endlos. Logisch, schließlich war es auch meine Idee gewesen, an die Nordsee zu fahren. Ich liebte das Wasser schon immer. Seit meiner Geburt wohnte ich am Rhein, und fast jedes Jahr fuhr ich mit meinen Eltern ans Meer. Ich war zwar noch nie an der Nordsee, dafür aber schon oft am Mittelmeer, am Atlantik und am schwarzen Meer. Die offene See war für mich immer ein Ort voller Magie. „Luke?“, fragte mich mein bester Freund Tobi, welcher direkt neben mir saß. „Ja?“, antwortete ich völlig aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. „Warst du schon mal segeln?“, fragte er. „Tatsächlich noch nicht, aber ich wollte es immer mal.“, erwiderte ich. „Herr Kunze meinte ja, dass es ziemlich anstrengend sein soll“, meinte Tobi. Das stimmte allerdings. Auch meine Eltern meinten, dass ich mich auf einen Knochenjob vorbereiten sollte. „Das kriegen wir schon hin.“, sagte ich, „Das, was wir nicht an Kraft haben, machen wir an Teamwork wieder wett, und außerdem ist es doch langweilig, immer das zu machen, von dem man schon weiß, dass man es kann.“ Tobi nickte. Der Rest der Fahrt blieb ziemlich ereignislos, aber sie dauerte sehr lange. Wir kamen um knapp 18:00 Uhr an. Die Sonne war schon fast untergegangen. Der Bus hielt vor einer Jugendherberge, welche einen ziemlich heruntergekommenen Eindruck auf mich machte. Aber es war mir relativ egal. Wir würden diese Woche sowieso die meiste Zeit draußen sein. Nach einer kurzen Ansprache von Herr Kunze, in der er uns erklärte, wie der Ablauf jetzt aussähe, stiegen wir aus und holten unsere Koffer. Ich hatte nicht sehr viel mitgenommen. Ein paar Klamotten, ein Taschenbuch, eine Zahnbürste, eine Kamera, eine Tüte Chips, ein simples Kartenspiel und etwas Geld für den Fall der Fälle. Als wir unsere Koffer hatten, gingen wir den Hügel zur Herberge rauf. Es war deutlich zu hören, wie einige hinter uns schon jetzt Probleme hatten, den Hügel hinauf zu gehen. Ich verdrehte die Augen. Das konnte beim Segeln ja lustig werden, wenn einige jetzt schon schlapp machten. Wir versammelten uns vor dem Eingang, wo ein Mann stand, welcher eindeutig zum Personal gehörte. Er sah ziemlich angenervt aus. „Also,“ sprach er, als alle den Eingang erreicht hatten, „da Eure Reise sicherlich anstrengend war, werde ich mich kurz halten. Eure Zimmer befinden sich im ersten Stock. Die Jungs nehmen den rechten Korridor und die Mädchen den linken. Die Zimmer haben 3-4 Betten. Ihr solltet die Betten auch nutzen, denn morgen müsst Ihr früh raus. Frühstück gibt es um 8:00 Uhr und Abendessen um 18:00 Uhr. Mittagessen werdet Ihr außer Haus zu Euch nehmen, und ich will niemanden hören, der meint, hier nachts eine Party veranstalten zu müssen! Gute Nacht.“ Und so ging er. Ein Gemurmel ging in der Klasse los. „Okay!“, sagte Herr Kunze, „Bitte geht in Dreier- oder Vierergruppen zusammen!“ Ich und Tobi kamen sofort zusammen. Kurz darauf kam Lars zu uns und fragte: „Würde es Euch was ausmachen, wenn ich bei Euch penne?“ „Nein, natürlich nicht.“, antwortete ich. Nils gehörte jetzt nicht gerade zu meinem Freundeskreis, aber wir wurden schon öfters zusammen in eine Gruppenarbeit eingeteilt und er war definitiv ein korrekter Kerl. Wir gingen hinein. Der schäbige Eindruck, welchen ich von außen bekommen hatte, bestätigte sich drinnen. Die Möbel waren alt und versifft, der Putz an den Wänden war spröde, und es roch insgesamt nach einer Mischung aus Zigarettenqualm und Billigreinigern. Die Stimmung war insgesamt auf einem sehr schlechten Level. Auch Herr Kunze machte den Eindruck, als hätte er sich mehr erwartet. Er zählte durch, wie viele Dreier- und wie viele Vierergruppen es gab, und sagte uns dementsprechend, wo unsere Zimmer waren. Unseres war direkt am Ende des rechten Ganges. Ohne viel zu reden, gingen wir die Treppe hinauf zu unserem Zimmer. Ich war müde und den anderen schien es genauso zu ergehen. Wir öffneten die Tür unseres Zimmers und betraten es. Zu unserer großen Überraschung war es deutlich gemütlicher eingerichtet, als es der Rest des Hauses annehmen ließ. Die Betten waren in einem guten Zustand, das Bad war sauber und der Zigarettengeruch war hier nicht vorhanden. Es war nichts Besonderes, aber definitiv okay. Ich nahm das Bett in der hinteren Ecke des Zimmers und packte meine Sachen aus. „Will jemand noch Karten spielen?“, fragte Tobi. Ich und Lars verneinten die Frage. Unsere Müdigkeit übermannte uns zwar noch nicht, aber wir wollten morgen ausgeruht sein. „Ich stelle dann für morgen einen Wecker.“, meinte Lars, „Wie wäre es mit 7:30 Uhr? Ich denke nicht, dass Zähne putzen und Anziehen sonderlich viel Zeit kosten wird.“ „Meinetwegen.“ sagte ich, „Nimm aber keinen allzu penetranten Klingelton.“ „Geht klar.“, antwortete er. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir alle im Bett waren. Wir redeten noch einige Zeit darüber, wie der morgige Tag wohl werden würde, aber nach ein paar Minuten verstummten unsere Gespräche und ich hörte die Beiden schnarchen. Gefühlte Stunden döste ich vor mich hin. Ich wälzte mich hin und her, doch irgendwas hinderte mich am Einschlafen. Irgendwann schob ich mein Unbehagen auf die schlechte Luft im Raum, welche mittlerweile wirklich stickig geworden ist. Also stand ich auf, ging aufs Fenster zu und öffnete es. Ein kalter, salziger Meereswind schlug mir entgegen. Ich atmete tief ein. Man konnte vom Fenster aus direkt aufs Meer hinaus sehen, welches von dem hell erstrahlten Mond beleuchtet wurde. Sehnsüchtig schaute ich auf die schier endlosen Weiten des Ozeans hinaus und hörte, wie Wellen gegen die Küste schlugen. Es war eine Idylle, wie sie nur das Meer bieten konnte. Ich sah die Uhrzeit auf meinem Handy nach. Wir hatten erst 22:30 Uhr. Würde es sich noch lohnen, sich heimlich nach draußen zu schleichen? Schließlich wollte ich hier auch etwas erleben. Eine kurze Zeit war ich noch hin- und hergerissen, doch dann entschied ich mich dafür, einmal die Nordsee bei Nacht zu sehen. Ich zog mich an, schnappte mir meine Jacke und meine Kamera. Gerade als ich die Zimmertür öffnete, hörte ich Tobis Stimme hinter mir flüstern: „Luke? Was soll das werden?“ Ich drehte mich um und erblickte ein sehr verschlafen dreinblickendes Augenpaar. „Ich gehe noch etwas raus.“, antwortete ich leise, „Es sollte nicht lange dauern. Willst du mit?“ Tobi schüttelte den Kopf. „Heute nicht, danke.“, meinte er und schloss wieder die Augen. Ich drehte mich zur Tür und ging auf den dunklen Korridor. Auf dem Weg nach draußen begegnete ich kaum jemandem. Hin und wieder hörte ich eine Putzkraft arbeiten, doch dieser konnte ich aus dem Weg gehen. Leise schlich ich mich zum Eingang und ging nach draußen. Es war sehr kalt und eine unangenehmer Wind pfiff mir um die Ohren, doch die Nacht war ohne jeden Zweifel ihrer Schönheit erhaben. Ich ging um die Herberge herum und lief in Richtung der Küste. Das Geräusch der Wellen war jetzt deutlich intensiver zu hören. Die Küste war nicht sonderlich hoch, was aber ihre Aussicht kaum einschränkte. Eine ganze Zeit stand ich nur da und atmete die Seeluft ein, bis ich etwas bemerkte. Mitten auf dem Meer sah ich die dunklen Schemen eines alten Schiffes über das Meer schippern. Es war ein Segelschiff, und es sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Ganz langsam schwamm es über den Ozean. Ich holte meine Kamera raus, schaltete sie ein und richtete sie aufs Schiff. Zum Glück hatte die Kamera eine Nachtsichtfunktion und konnte relativ nah ranzoomen. Trotz alledem war es schwierig, Details vom Schiff auszumachen. Ich konnte sehen, dass das Schiff größer zu sein schien als angenommen und dass die Segel stark zerfetzt waren. Je länger ich aus beobachtete, desto älter erschien es mir. Solche Schiffe wurden überwiegend im 16. und 17. Jahrhundert gebaut. Eine unheilvolle Aura ging davon aus. Als wäre es nicht wirklich da. Es verursachte keine Wellen und trotz des unangenehmen Windes bewegten sich auch die kaputten Segel nicht. Anfangs macht es den Anschein, als würde sich niemand auf dem Deck befinden, bis ich jemanden sah. Die Silhouette eines Mannes war an der Reling zu sehen. Er bewegte sich nicht. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber mich beschlich ein immer stärker werdendes Gefühl, dass dieser Mann mich anstarrte. Natürlich wusste ich, dass seine Augen unmöglich die Dunkelheit durchdringen konnten, und trotzdem wurde das Gefühl immer stärker. Plötzlich wandelte sich das Display meiner Kamera zu einem Schwarzbild um. Dann hörte ich ein lautes Geräusch von diesem Schiff. Jemand läutete dort eine Glocke. Obwohl es völlig irrational war, übermannte mich Panik. So schnell ich konnte, lief ich zur Herberge zurück. Als ich dort völlig aus der Puste angekommen war, erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich überhaupt nicht die Erlaubnis hatte, hier zu sein, und mich nicht erwischen lassen sollte. Obwohl ich am liebsten wieder gerannt wäre, bemühte ich mich, möglichst leise zu sein. Ohne entdeckt zu werden, erreichte ich unser Zimmer und öffnete die Tür. Tobi und Lars schliefen tief und fest. Noch einmal drehte ich mich um, damit ich mich vergewissern konnte, dass mir keiner folgte. Es war niemand zu sehen. Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass es keinen erklärbaren Grund zur Angst gab, doch zur Zeit dominierte mein Instinkt meine Gefühle. Heimlich legte ich mich in mein Bett und gab mich einem sehr unruhigen Schlaf hin. Die Melodie von „Roll over Beethoven“ drang in mein Ohr. Ich öffnete die Augen. Es war noch ziemlich finster für diese Uhrzeit. Tobi und Lars wurden deutlich schneller munter als ich. Sie standen relativ gut gelaunt auf und Lars stellte den Wecker aus. „Morgen, Luke!“, sagte Tobi zu mir. „Morgen.“, murmelte ich zurück und stand ebenfalls auf. „Da scheint wohl jemand doch etwas mehr Zeit draußen verbracht zu haben.“ scherzte Tobi. Ich ging auf die Bemerkung nicht ein, sondern zog mich stattdessen wortlos an. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Tobi. „Jaja.“ sagte ich, „Ich bin nur müde.“ Ich hatte kein Interesse daran, von letzter Nacht zu erzählen. Im Nachhinein erschien es mir als unfassbar dämlich, Angst vor einem einfachen Segelschiff und einer Glocke gehabt zu haben. Ich versuchte, nicht länger daran zu denken, und fokussierte mich auf die positiven Dinge. Zum Beispiel, dass wir heute endlich segeln würden. Ich warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster und erblickte eine dicke Nebelwand. „Meint ihr, das wird heute noch was mit dem Segeln?“, fragte ich in die Runde. Lars antwortete achselzuckend: „Keine Ahnung. Werden wir dann sehen.“ Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir alle im Bad fertig waren und zum Frühstück gingen. Im Esszimmer der Herberge trudelten gerade alle anderen aus der Klasse ein. Sie schienen größtenteils sehr munter zu sein und waren in ihre Gespräche vertieft. Ich belegte mir ein Brötchen und setzte mich mit meinen Zimmergenossen an einen Tisch. „Habt ihr eigentlich gut geschlafen?“, fragte ich. „Ja, insgesamt schon. Warum?“, antwortete Tobi. „Nur so.“, sagte ich, „Ich habe heute Nacht nur ein paar komische Geräusche gehört, aber vielleicht war das nur Einbildung.“ „Vermutlich.“, meinte Tobi, „Ich habe jedenfalls nichts gehört.“ Den Rest des Frühstücks unterhielten wir uns über die üblichen Themen, welche von keiner sonderlich hohen Relevanz geprägt waren. Einige Minuten später kam unser Lehrer Herr Kunze und verkündete: „Ich habe jetzt mal mit den Veranstaltern des Segelausflugs telefoniert. Der Ausflug wird wie gewohnt stattfinden. Der Nebel wird aber wohl über den Tag bleiben, doch die Veranstalter haben da schon eine Lösung gefunden. Wir versammeln uns so gegen 9:15 Uhr vor dem Eingang. Seid gespannt.“ Gespannt war ich allemal. Es war mir nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken, im Nebel über das Meer zu fahren, aber ich riss mich zusammen. Ich war noch nie ein großer Freund von Paranoia. Nach dem Frühstück ging ich hoch auf unser Zimmer und packte mir meinen Rucksack mit etwas Proviant voll. Es war mir immer noch ein Rätsel, wie das Segeln bei diesem Nebel möglich sein soll, aber ich ließ mich überraschen. Die Geschehnisse von letzter Nacht hatte ich schon fast vollständig aus meinen Gedanken verloren. Mit Sicherheit interpretierte ich dort einfach mehr herein, als da überhaupt war. Einige Minuten später versammelten wir uns vor dem Eingang. Herr Kunze erklärte uns, dass wir zu einem Bootssteg in der Nähe gehen würden, und so gingen wir los. Viel zu sehen gab es dank des Nebels nicht, aber irgendwo rauschte das Meer, was einen stark beruhigenden Effekt hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir an besagtem Steg ankamen. Mehrere kleine Segelboote waren zu sehen. Vor dem Steg stand eine leicht in die Jahre gekommene Frau, welche uns empfing: „Herzlich willkommen, liebe Klasse. Wir veranstalten hier heute eine Segelfahrt. Aufgrund des überraschenden Nebels wird sie heute kürzer ausfallen als geplant, aber keine Sorge. Wir haben uns schon etwas ausgedacht. Um zu segeln, ist es wichtig zu wissen, wie man das Segel richtig einstellt. Es ist aber ebenso wichtig, einen Kurs richtig zu bestimmen. Wir werden heute zu einer kleinen Insel fahren. Ihre werdet in Gruppen die Boote hier belegen und einer von Euch bestimmt mit der Hilfe einer Karte und eines Kompasses den Kurs. Der Nebel eignet sich ideal dafür. In jedem Boot sitzt eine Fachkraft, die Euch dabei zur Seite steht. Jeder Betreuer hat ein GPS-Gerät dabei, also macht Euch keine Sorgen, dass ihr Euch verirrt. Teilt Euch jetzt bitte über die Boote auf. Maximal vier Schüler pro Boot.“ Ich, Tobi und Lars gingen über den Steg und setzten uns in eines der Boote, wo schon ein Mann Anfang 30 auf uns wartete. Er sah sehr freundlich aus. „Hallo.“, begrüßte er uns, „Ich bin Paul. Und Ihr seid...?“ „Luke.“, sagte ich und gab ihm die Hand. Die anderen Beiden taten es mir gleich. „Okay.“, fuhr Paul nach der Begrüßung fort, „Dann wollen wir mal. Wer will navigieren?“ Wir schauten uns an. „Also, wenn keiner will, kann ich das machen.“, sagte ich. Die anderen stimmten mir wortlos zu. Tobi erklärte sich bereit, das Steuerruder zu übernehmen. Plötzlich bemerkten wir, dass jemand am Rand des Bootes stand. Es war Emma. Sie war erst dieses Jahr in unsere Klasse gekommen, weil sie in ihrer vorherigen Klasse stark gemobbt wurde. Sie schien sich in unsere Klasse einigermaßen gut einzugliedern, auch wenn sie noch nicht wirklich aus sich heraus kam. Als sie erkannte, dass wir sie bemerkt hatten, sagte sie etwas schüchtern: „Ähm... Kann ich bei Euch mitfahren? Bei den anderen ist schon voll.“ „Ja, selbstverständlich.“, sagte Lars, plötzlich deutlich motivierter als sonst, „Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen.“ Er lächelte sie an. Sie wurde rot und lächelte ebenfalls, blickte dabei allerdings zu Boden. Ich verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Jetzt setzte sich Paul zu mir und überreichte mir eine Karte und einen Kompass. Die Karte zeigte einen kleineren Ausschnitt der Nordsee, worauf jemand mit einem roten Filzstift zwei Kreise gemalt hatte. „Hier sind wir.“, sagte Paul und deutete auf den unteren Kreis, „Und da müssen wir hin.“ Er deutete auf den Kreis, welcher oben rechts auf der Karte war. „Die Insel liegt ziemlich genau nordöstlich von hier. Die Kompassnadel sollte also nach links geneigt sein. Bei dem Job geht es hauptsächlich um Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit. Schaffst du das?“, fragte er. Ich nickte. Die Funktion eines Kompass war mir nicht fremd. „Gut.“, meinte Paul, „Falls du dir bei irgendwas nicht sicher bist, dann frag einfach nach.“ Dann ging er zu den anderen drei und erklärte ihnen, wie man ein Segel richtig einstellt. Da es meinen Arbeitsbereich nicht betraf, hörte ich nicht wirklich zu. Wenige Minuten später ging es los. Das Segelboot schwamm auf die offene See hinaus. Konzentriert behielt ich den Kompass im Blick und gab entsprechende Anweisungen. Der Kompass war tatsächlich die einzige Orientierungsmöglichkeit, denn der Ausblick war durch den Nebel mehr als monoton. Die Stimmung auf dem Boot war sehr ausgelassen. Das Segeln stellte sich für jeden als sehr spaßig heraus und wir amüsierten uns prächtig. Die Stimmung blieb gefühlt eine Viertelstunde so, bis mir plötzlich etwas Seltsames am Kompass auffiel. Die Kompassnadel rotierte. Ich konnte mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Ein defekter Kompass zeigte entweder in die falsche Richtung oder in keine bestimmte Richtung mehr. Das schnelle Rotieren hatte irgendwas Hypnotisierendes an sich. „Luke?“, riss mich Paul aus meinen Gedanken, „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ „Ähm... Ja, also... Der Kompass hat irgendein Problem.“, antwortete ich. Mir war das nicht geheuer. Paul sah sich den Kompass an und wirkte genau so konfus, wie ich mich fühlte. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“, sagte er. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte Tobi vom hinteren Teil des Bootes. „Die Kompassnadel dreht sich!“, antwortete ich. Paul holte sein GPS-Gerät heraus und schaltete es ein. Als er sich das Display des Gerätes ansah, verstärkte sich sein verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck noch mehr. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte ich. Wortlos zeigte Paul uns das GPS. Es zeigte an, dass wir uns gerade im nördlichen Polarmeer befanden. Dann wechselte es schlagartig den Standort und zeigte das kaspische Meer an. Wenige Sekunden später wechselte es aber wieder und zeigte an, dass wir am Golf von Mexiko waren. „Da scheinen wir ja gerade ganz gut in der Welt herumzukommen.“, versuchte Lars offensichtlich die Stimmung aufzubessern. „Findest du das wirklich lustig?“, fragte ich deutlich aggressiver, als ich wollte. Mir war dank jüngsten, nächtlichen Begegnungen sehr unwohl bei der Sache. Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Wir haben gerade etwas Pech und die Technik versagt. Kein Grund motzig zu werden.“, meinte er. „Vermutlich hast du Recht.“, schritt Paul ein, „Ich rufe ein paar Leute an, die uns helfen.“ Er holte ein Funkgerät aus der Tasche und hielt es sich an sein Ohr. „Hallo?“, sprach er hinein. „HALLO?!“, wiederholte er lauter. „Es scheint gerade irgendeine Störung zu haben.“, meinte Paul. Meine Knie fingen an zu schlottern, aber ich versuchte es zu verstecken. Außer mir schien niemand sonderlich verängstigt zu sein. Tobi sah sehr genervt aus, Lars machte einen eher entspannten Eindruck, Emma schaute ins Wasser und Paul schien sehr ratlos zu sein. „Und jetzt?“, fragte Emma. „Wir müssen wohl warten, bis der Funk wieder hergestellt ist.“, antwortete Paul. „Ich glaube, der Nebel lichtet sich langsam.“, sagte Lars. Und tatsächlich. Ich konnte ein gutes Stück weiter gucken, als es vor ein paar Minuten noch der Fall gewesen ist. „Ich glaube, ich sehe schon die Insel!“, rief Tobi und deutete in die Ferne. Wir blickten in die Richtung, in die Tobi deutete. „Das kann eigentlich nicht sein.“, meinte Paul und starrte mit angestrengter Miene in den Nebel. Ich sah allerdings auch etwas, doch wie eine Insel sah es nicht aus. Trotzdem schien es sehr groß zu sein. Mich beschlich eine unangenehme Vermutung. „Das ist ein Schiff.“, stellte Paul fest. Unser Boot schien geradezu auf dieses Schiff zuzutreiben, bis wir leicht dagegen stießen. Es war kein Geräusch von dem Schiff zu hören. Keine Stimmen, keine Schritte und keine Arbeitsgeräusche. „HALLO?!“, rief Lars, doch bekam keine Antwort. „Es hat sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo losgerissen.“, vermutete Tobi. „Mich wundert es eher, dass das Schiff wirklich alt zu sein scheint. Könnte eine Galeone sein.“, meinte Paul. Eine Strickleiter baumelte geradezu einladend von der Reling des Schiffes. „Wollen wir mal raufklettern?“, fragte Tobi in die Runde. „Nein!“, antwortete ich wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Alle sahen mich an. „Ich meine... das Schiff gehört bestimmt jemanden. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das dürfen, und überhaupt sollten wir doch eigentlich warten, bis der Funk wieder hergestellt ist...“, stammelte ich. „Was ist denn los mit dir?“, fragte Tobi, „Du bist doch sonst nicht so ein Schisser.“ „Bitte was?!“, entgegnete ich. Paul griff schnell ein: „Also ich denke nicht, dass es ein Problem ist, wenn wir ein verlorenes Schiff untersuchen. Vor allem nicht in unserer jetzigen Situation. Wir werden ja nichts kaputt machen. Es wird aber niemand gezwungen mitzukommen.“ Da ich nicht wusste, was ich antworten sollte, nickte ich halbherzig. „Dann legen wir mal los“, sagte Tobi erfreut und fing an die Strickleiter emporzuklettern. „Warte!“, rief Paul ihm hinterher, aber Tobi ließ sich von nichts mehr bremsen. Als er oben angekommen war und wir ihn aus dem Sichtfeld verloren, war es für einen Moment still. Dann hörten wir ihn rufen: „Hier ist niemand! Ihr könnt ruhig nachkommen!“ Jetzt blickte Lars zu Emma und fragte lächelnd: „Kommst du mit?“ Emma nickte. Sie sah das Schiff zwar argwöhnisch an, doch im ihrem Blick spiegelte sich auch die Entdeckerfreude wieder. Die Beiden kletterten nun ebenfalls zum Schiff. Paul gab Hilfestellung. Nachdem Lars und Emma auf dem Schiff angekommen waren, fragte mich Paul: „Also, du möchtest hierbleiben?“ Ich überlegte. Einerseits hatte dieses Schiff eine unheilverkündende Ausstrahlung und mir war bei dem Gedanken, an Bord zu gehen, alles andere als wohl, andererseits war die Überlegung, alleine auf unserem Boot zu bleiben, ebenfalls nicht sonderlich verlockend. Außerdem war das, was mir Sorgen bereitete, nicht rational erklärbar und dementsprechend wahrscheinlich nicht real. Also nahm ich all meinen Mut zusammen und sagte: „Nein, ich gehe auch hoch.“ Paul schien sich über diese Antwort zu freuen. „Alles klar. Dann klettere schon mal hoch. Ich werde noch das Boot hier irgendwo festbinden und dann nachkommen.“ Und so nahm ich die Strickleiter und erkletterte sie. Sie schwankte etwas, doch zum Glück war ich kein Mensch mit Höhenangst. Oben angekommen wurde ich von Tobi, Lars und Emma empfangen, welche das Deck interessiert musterten. Das Schiff war wahrlich uralt. Es hatte drei große Masten, von denen zerschlissene Segel und alte Seile herunter hingen. Das Schiff gab ein anhaltendes Knarzen von sich und ein muffiger Geruch lag in der Luft. Plötzlich hörten wir ein Platschen hinter uns. Erschrocken wirbelten wir herum und schauten auf den Ursprung das Geräuschs. Paul war weg. Den Wellen nach zu urteilen, war er ins Wasser gefallen. Wir warteten einige Zeit, doch Paul tauchte nicht mehr auf. „Vielleicht kann er nicht schwimmen.“, mutmaßte Tobi. „Bei so einem Beruf MUSS man schwimmen können.“, widersprach Emma. Eine viel zu lange Zeit standen wir ratlos an der Reling und starrten auf die Wellenkreise, welche langsam verblassten. Ein Schweißausbruch überkam mich und ich fing an, nervös zu zittern. Dann löste sich Lars aus seiner Schockstarre und nahm sein Handy heraus. „Ich rufe den Notruf an.“, sagte er mit angespannter Stimme. Er tippte kurz auf seinem Handy herum und hielt es sich ans Ohr. Einige langgezogene Sekunden warteten wir darauf, dass sich irgendeine Stimme aus dem Handy zu hören war, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Irgendwann gab Lars es auf. „Kein Empfang.“, sagte er nur. „Heißt das, dass Paul tot ist?“, fragte Emma. Ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. „Ich weiß nicht.“, antwortete ich mit harter Stimme. Das Knarzen des Schiffes sorgte bei mir für Unruhe, als wären wir nicht so alleine wie erhofft. „Wie dem auch sein...“, sagte ich und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu behalten, „Wir müssen hier weg und zwar sofort.“ Niemand widersprach und Tobi dreht sich schon zur Strickleiter, doch dann blieb er stehen. „Das Boot ist nicht mehr da.“, sagte er. Geschockt lief ich zur Reling zurück und sah es ebenfalls. Das Boot war nicht zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich ist es von der Strömung abgetrieben worden. „SCHEISSE!“, schrie Tobi. Er schien offenbar seine Nerven zu verlieren und mir erging es nicht sonderlich besser. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass ein geübter Segler wie Paul einfach so unterging. Meine Knie drohten nachzugeben. Auf diesem Schiff mitten im Meer fühlte ich mich hilflos ausgeliefert. „Leute!“, versuchte Lars uns zu beruhigen, „Bleibt bitte ruhig. Man wird schon bald nach uns suchen.“ „RUHIG BLEIBEN?!“, schrie Tobi ihn an, „PAUL IST TOT. IST DIR DAS EGAL!?“ Lars atmete mehrere Male tief durch. Offenbar kostete es ihm sehr viel Kraft, ruhig zu bleiben. „Was ist das?“, fragte Emma mit zittriger Stimme. Wir drehten uns zu ihr um, und sie deutete in die Höhe. Wir folgten ihrem Finger und erkannten, was sie meinte. Mein Gesicht fühlte sich plötzlich sehr heiß und dann sehr kalt an. Oben am höchsten Mast, mit einer Schlinge um den Hals, baumelte ein Leichnam. Er sah alt aus. Große Stücke Fleisch fehlten in seinem Gesicht, was ein zahnloses, dauerhaftes Grinsen entblößte. Die fleischlichen Überreste seines Körpers hatten eine gräulich braune Farbe angenommen und waren im Gesicht noch stellenweise mit einigen Resten eines Bartes bedeckt. Langsam hin und her schaukelnd hing der Tote am Mast und starrte uns mit leeren Augenhöhlen an. Mir lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Ich konnte mich nicht von diesem Anblick lösen. Wir starrten alle wie gebannt auf die baumelnde Leiche. Dieses Szenario erschien mir unwirklich. Als könnte mein Verstand sich nicht mit der Realität dieser Situation abfinden. Lars wendete sich ab und atmete mehrmals langsam ein und aus. „Leute, Panik bringt uns hier nicht weiter. Wir müssen warten, bis uns hier jemand findet.“, sagte er zu uns, doch in seiner Stimme war eine unüberhörbare Anspannung zu vernehmen. Ich antwortete nicht. Der Schock und der Ekel hatten sich tief in meinen Kopf gebrannt und den Anderen schien aus genauso zu ergehen. „Man wird bestimmt schon bald nach uns suchen. So ein Schiff übersieht man nicht. Vertraut mir, es wird alles gut ausgehen.“ Doch Lars schien noch nicht einmal selbst von seinen eigenen Worten überzeugt zu sein. Trotzdem bewunderte ich ihn für seine Gefasstheit. „Ich will hier weg.“, gab Emma leise von sich. Lars antwortete sofort: „Gut, dann gehen wir vielleicht...“, er sah sich etwas hektisch auf dem Schiff um, „In die Afterkajüte.“ Er deutete auf eine Tür am hinteren Teil des Schiffes, wo sich eine Tür befand. „Wir sollten uns sowieso etwas ablenken.“, meinte Lars noch. Da niemand widersprach, gingen wir zur Tür und betraten den Raum dahinter. Doch das Bild von dieser halb verrotteten Leiche, welche auf uns hinabgrinste, ging mir nicht mehr aus meinen Gedanken. Die Kajüte war, nach dem zu urteilen, was ich von altem Schiffsbau verstand, recht groß. Verschiedene Möbel standen im Raum, wie ein Tisch, Stühle, zwei Kommoden und ein paar Truhen. Es war sehr düster. Die einzige Lichtquelle ging von Fenster gegenüber der Tür aus. Der Nebel hatte sich zwar weitestgehend verzogen, doch der Himmel war mit pechschwarzen Wolken bedeckt, welche den Tag zur Nacht wandelten. Ich nahm mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche und schaltete die Taschenlampenfunktion ein. Die Anderen taten es mir gleich. Wir sahen, dass eine große Unordnung in dieser Kajüte herrschte. Öllampen lagen zerbrochen auf dem Boden. In dem Licht unserer Handys sahen wir, dass die Möbel stark heruntergekommen waren. Hier und da lagen Gerippe von toten Ratten herum. Auf dem Tisch waren mehrere Karten und uralte Werkzeuge zum Berechnen eines Kurses. Ich, Tobi und Lars beugten uns neugierig über die Karten. Der ehemalige Kapitän dieses Schiffes hatte offenbar viele separate Zeichnungen und kleine Notizen darauf geschrieben. Die Schrift war gestochen scharf, wenn auch sehr altmodisch. Da die Karte sehr zerfressen war, stellte es eine erhebliche Herausforderung dar, etwas Vernünftiges zu erkennen. Während wir mit dem Begutachten der Karten beschäftige waren, ging Emma zu einer Truhe und öffnete sie. Offenkundig war sie nicht abgeschlossen. Emma wühlte etwas darin herum und zog ein Buch heraus. Sie schlug es auf und begann darin herumzublättern. „Was ist das?“, fragte Lars. Völlig aus den Gedanken gerissen sah Emma auf. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher.“, meinte sie, „Aber ich glaube, dass dies das Logbuch des früheren Kapitäns ist.“ Interessiert wanden wir uns Emma zu. „Und was steht drin?“, fragte ich. Emma blätterte einige Seiten hin und her. „Er hieß wohl Kapitän Norak Machtolf. So wie ich das sehe, war er wohl Pirat oder Freibeuter.“ „Und wann hat er gelebt?“, fragte Lars. „Also, als Datum ist auf dieser Seite der 29. September 1589 angegeben.“, antwortete Emma, „Sonst stehen hier nur überwiegend die Umsätze drin, die er mit seiner Crew gemacht hat und was sie erbeutet haben.“ Sie blätterte immer weiter, bis sie bei einer Seite hängenblieb und ein erstauntes „Oh!“ von sich gab. „Was ist los?“, fragte Lars. „Auf der letzten beschriebenen Seiten ist eine komplett andere Handschrift. Es scheint eine Art Gerichtsurteil zu sein.“, sagte Emma und begann vorzulesen, ''„Kapitän Norak Machtolf, im Namen von Herzogtum Holstein werdet ihr angeklagt wegen Piraterie, Raub, Mord, Missbrauch, Diebstahl unseres edelsten Schiffes, Entführung und Erpressung. Und so zum Tode durch Hängen verurteilt. Die Strafe wird direkt auf Eurem eigenen Schiff vollzogen. So möget Ihr mit all eurem Unheil an das Ende der Welt fahren und eure schwarze Seele dorthin mitnehmen. Eure Mannschaft soll auf offener See ins Meer geworfen werden, so wie Sie es mit unseren tapfersten Männern getan haben. Gezeichnet: Withold Renald Uchtmann. Oberster Offizier des Heeres von Holstein.“ ''Wir schwiegen. Also war diese alte, verrottete Leiche mal ein grausamer Pirat gewesen. Einige Zeit schwiegen wir uns gegenseitig an. Dann schien Lars gerade noch etwas sagen zu wollen, als plötzlich ein jähes Geräusch uns alle zusammenfahren ließ. Das Schlagen einer Glocke donnerte durch die Kajüte. In heller Aufregung liefen wir alle wieder aufs Deck. Es regnete leicht und ein kalter Wind pfiff uns um die Ohren. Die Schiffsglocke schwang immer noch. Zweifelsohne wurde sie vor einer Sekunde noch geläutet, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Dann stieß Tobi einen kurzen Schrei aus. Wir drehten und alle zu ihm. Er stand mit der Hand vor dem Mund da und starrte mit einem angsterfüllten Blick nach oben. Ich folgte seinem Blick und mein Herz hörte einen Moment auf zu schlagen. Die Leiche von Kapitän Machtolf war weg. Nicht mehr als eine leere Schlinge hing am Mast. Panik übermannte mich. Ich spürte mein Herz rasen und dennoch zog sich meine Brust zusammen. Ratlos drehte ich mich zu den anderen um, sie sahen ebenso angsterfüllt und ratlos aus, wie ich mich fühlte. Dann hörten wir etwas Seltsames. Die Wellen machten seltsame Geräusche, als würde sie jemand wild umherwirbeln. Wir liefen zur Reling und sahen hinunter. Die Wellen kreisten merkwürdig umher. Als würde etwas Großes dicht unter der Wasseroberfläche schwimmen. Auf einmal schoss ein Arm aus dem Wasser und hielt sich am Schiff fest. Er war kreidebleich und stellenweise schon verrottet. Dann zog dieser Arm den daran hängenden Körper nach und entblößte eine Fratze, welche mir den Magen umdrehte. Das Gesicht war zu großen Teilen zerfressen von Würmern und anderem Getier des Meeres. Ein Auge fehlte und das Andere fixierte mich zielgenau. Diese ekelhafte Gestalt begann damit, an dem Schiff emporzuklettern. Ich schrie laut auf, als dieses Ding näher kam, doch es war nicht alleine. Überall aus dem Wasser erhoben sich grauenerregende Wasserleichen, und sie alle suchten ihren Weg aufs Schiff. Ihren Weg zu uns. Wir kamen zusammen. Emma weinte. Lars suchte panisch nach einem Ausweg und Tobi erstarrte, als er sah, wie sich die ersten Hände über die Reling schlangen. Ich wollte gerade noch zur Afterkajüte rennen, uns darin verbarrikadieren und beten, dass Hilfe eintrifft und diesen Alptraum für beendet erklärt. Doch dann trat eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten und versperrte uns den Weg. Es war der lebendig gewordene Leichnam von Kapitän Machtolf, welcher uns mit seinem unaufhörlichem Grinsen aus seinen leeren Augenhöhlen anstarrte. Von allen Seiten kamen nun die Toten aus dem Meer und umzingelten uns. Sie trugen uralte, zerschlissene und vom Wasser durchweichte Kleidung. An ihren Gürteln waren Dolche, Entermesser, Säbel und Pistolen befestigt. Der Regen und der Wind wurde stärker. Sie brachten eine starke Unruhe über den Ozean. Diese Kreaturen kamen dicht an uns ran. Der Gestank von Verwesung stieg mir in die Nase. Ihre bleichen, leblosen Gesichter fokussierten sich vollkommen auf uns. Jetzt trat der Kapitän an uns heran und sprach mit einer krächzenden Stimme, als würde jedes Wort ihm eine enorme Anstrengung abverlangen: „Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr auf meinem Schiff?“ Lars fing an zu stottern: „W-wir wollten nichts Böses tun. Wir sind nur durch zu-Zufall hierhergekommen. Lasst uns einfach wieder gehen. Wir schwören auch, niemandem hiervon zu erzählen.“ Die Verblichenen um uns herum lachten hämisch, alle außer dem Kapitän. „Und was gebt ihr mir dafür?“, krächzte er. „Alles, was ihr wollt.“, antwortete Lars hastig. Wieder ging ein Lachen durch die Menge. Machtolf kratzte ich am Kinn und wiederholte nachdenklich: „Alles, hm...? Wir fahren schon seit Hunderten von Jahren über die Weltmeere. Ich weiß mittlerweile, was hinter dem Horizont liegt. Ich habe schon vieles erlebt. Wir hatten so einige Gäste auf diesem Schiff, aber dennoch gibt es eine große Leere in mir. Mein von Unruhe geplagter Geist sehnt sich nach Abwechslung, nach einem Bedürfnis, welches schon viel zu lange nicht mehr erfüllte wurde.“ Dann fixierte er uns wieder und sagte grinsend: „Bringt mir das Weib!“ Zwei bleiche und vor sich hin sabbernde Wasserleichen packten Emma und zerrten sie zum Kapitän. In Todesangst schrie Emma: „NEIN! LASST MICH LOS! BITTE! LASST MICH SOFORT LOS!!“ „NEIN!“, schrie jetzt Lars ebenfalls, „BITTE! SIE HAT EUCH NICHTS GETAN!!“ Er versuchte, zu Emma zu rennen, doch zwei weitere Leichen aus der Crew hielten ihn fest. Ich und Tobi standen gefesselt von der Angst da. Wir konnten uns nicht rühren. Lars schrie aus Leibeskräften und bettelte um Gnade für Emma. Er schrie fast so bitterlich wie Emma selbst. „So, das reicht.“ sagte Machtolf schließlich zu seinen Leuten, „Tötet ihn!“ Einer aus der Besatzung presste Lars auf die Knie und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. „Wir sehen uns am Grund des Meeres, Abschaum.“, feixte er und schnitt Lars die Kehle durch. Mir entfuhr ein Schrei, als ich sah, wie Lars' Körper leblos zusammensackte und sein Blut über das Deck floss. Emma, die immer noch vergeblich versuchte, sich von ihren Peinigern zu lösen, schrie wie am Spieß, ohne auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. „Wenn ihr schon dabei seid.“, sagte Machtolf zu seinen Leuten, „Dann tötet die anderen Beiden auch noch.“ Dann verschwand er mit seinen beiden Gefolgsleuten, die Emma festhielten, in der Afterkajüte und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Kreaturen um uns zogen ihre Waffen und gingen auf uns zu. Ich und Tobi rannten auf die Stelle zu, wo die wenigsten Piraten standen, und durchbrachen die Mauer aus toten Körpern. Panisch rannten wir zum vorderen Teil des Schiffes, aber es gab keinen Ausweg. Der Regen wurde stärker und der Wind, welcher vor kurzem noch geweht hatte, wandelte sich langsam in einen Sturm um. Tobi nahm ein Messer vom Boden und richtete es auf die herbeitaumelnde Menge. Ich sah einen langen Enterhaken auf dem Boden liegen und nahm ihn auf. Er hatte vorne eine Spitze wie ein Speer. Tobi stürmte auf den am nächsten stehenden Piraten zu und griff mit seinem Messer an. Der Pirat gab Tobi einen Tritt, und er fiel zu Boden. Der totenbleiche Pirat zog ein Entermesser und holte zum Schlag aus, doch ich rannte auf ihn zu und schlug ihn mit dem Haken nieder. „Komm!“, rief ich panisch zu Tobi, „Wir müssen hier weg!“ Tobi versuchte aufzustehen, doch der Pirat packte ihn an seinem Bein, zog ihn zu sich und rammte ihm sein Entermesser in den Rücken. Ein Todesschrei schallte über das Schiff. Mein Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Tobi keuchte noch und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann gaben seine Kräfte nach. Mein bester Freund war tot. Der Pirat grinste mich spöttisch an, stand auf und ging auf mich zu. Er holte erneut aus und schlug zu, doch ich werte den Schlag ab und versuchte möglichst viel Abstand zu gewinnen, bis ich mit dem Rücken zur Reling stand. Der Mörder meines besten Freundes stand vor mir. Die anderen Piraten bildeten einen Halbkreis und feuerten ihren Kumpanen an. Ich meinte Geschrei und Gestöhne aus der Afterkajüte zu hören. Wieder einmal holte der Pirat zum Schlag mit dem Entermesser aus. Ich machte mich wieder bereit, den Schlag abzuwehren, doch diesmal war der Pirat darauf vorbereitet. Er änderte mitten im Schlag blitzschnell die Richtung und schlitzte meinen rechten Oberarm auf. Ich schrie auf und taumelte. Er nutzte diesen Moment der Schwäche aus und schlug mir mit der blanken Faust ins Gesicht. Ich ging zu Boden. Alles um mich herum wirkte verschwommen. Ich versuchte, mich an der Reling hochzuziehen, als ich einen weiteren Schmerz spürte. Offenbar hatte der Kerl mir quer den Rücken aufgeschnitten. Erneut ging ich zu Boden. Ich hörte, wie die Meute mich auslachte. Für meine Schwäche und mein Unvermögen. Der Pirat holte zum endgültigen Schlag aus. Doch ich griff nach dem Enterhaken und rammte es ihm in seine Rippen. Er schien keinen Schmerz zu spüren, also drückte ich ihn, so stark ich konnte, von mir weg. So schnell wie möglich richtete ich mich auf. Meine Wunden schmerzten höllisch. Jeder Ausweg war versperrt, bis auf einen. In einem Akt der Verzweiflung beugte ich mich über die Reling und ließ mich vornüber fallen. Ich tauchte ins Meer ein. Das Salzwasser brannte unerträglich in meinen Wunden. Der Sturm schuf hohe Wellen, welche mich immer wieder unter Wasser tunkten. So gut ich konnte schwamm ich soweit wie möglich weg von diesem Schiff, doch die Strömungen schoben mich immer wieder hin und her. Meine Brust fühlte sich extrem eng an. Mir wurde immer wieder schwindelig, und ich war mir sehr sicher, den nächsten Morgen nicht mehr zu erleben. Ich schluckte viel zu viel Meerwasser. Es lief über mein Gesicht und brannte in meinen Augen. Noch einmal drehte ich mich zum Schiff um und sah, wie die Piraten sich einzeln ins Wasser fallen ließen. Meine Panik erreichte ihren Maximalwert und meine Schwimmbewegungen wurden hektischer, doch dies verlangsamte mich nur noch. Dann sah ich etwas, gar nicht weit von mir entfernt. Ich konnte es nur verschwommen erkennen, aber dennoch war ich mir sich. Es war das Boot, mit welchem wir gestartet waren. Ich versuchte, darauf zu zu schwimmen, als mich etwas runterzog. Einer der Untoten hatte sich um mein Bein geschlungen. In Todesangst trat ich nach nach ihm und ich traf ihn auch. Ich trat immer heftiger auf ihn ein und irgendwann ließ er ab. Als ich wieder auftauchte, schnappte ich nach Luft und sah, dass das Boot nähergekommen war. Mit letzter Kraft kämpfte ich gegen die Wellen an, erreichte das Boot und zog mich hinauf. Auf dem Boot brach ich zusammen. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Ich wollte nicht mehr. Plötzlich zogen sich um das Boot herum die verrotteten Wasserleichen hoch. Sie beugten sich über mich und hoben ihre Waffen. Mir fehlte dir Kraft, um mich zu wehren. Doch plötzlich bäumte sich eine Welle über uns auf. Sie war höher, breiter und mächtiger als alle anderen Wellen. Eine Sekunde schien die Welt stillzustehen, doch dann brach sie über uns zusammen. Ich spürte noch geradeso, wie gewaltige Wassermassen mich ins Meer tauchten, bis ich mein Bewusstsein verlor. Ich öffnete die Augen. Sofort stach mir das grelle Licht einer Neonröhre ins Gesicht. Ich lag in einem Bett, welches sich in einem länglichen Raum befand. Weitere Betten standen darin. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel stieg mir in die Nase. Im Ende meines Bettes saßen zwei Personen, die mir sehr bekannt vorkamen. Es waren meine Eltern. „Mama? Papa?“, brachte ich schwach heraus. Sie drehten sahen zu mir. Meine Mutter sprang sofort auf und lief freudestrahlend auf mich zu. „Luke!“, reif sie, „Endlich bist du wach.“ „Wie lange war ich denn weg?“, fragte ich. „Man hat dich am Strand gefunden. Du warst drei Tage bewusstlos. Aber rede bitte noch nicht soviel, Liebling. Ja? Du musst dich noch etwas schonen. Du warst stark unterkühlt, schwer verwundet, und du hast jede Menge Blut verloren.“ Ich nickte. Mein Vater kam auf mich zu. Er machte ebenfalls ein erleichtertes Gesicht. „Schön, dass du wieder da bist.“, sagte er. Ich versuchte ein Lächeln, doch wusste nicht, ob es mir gelang. „Hör mal, Luke.“, sagte mein Vater, „Von den Leuten, mit denen du aufs Meer gefahren bist, bist du als einziger wieder zurückgekommen. Wenn du wieder bei Kräften bist, würde dir die Polizei gerne ein paar Fragen stellen.“ Ich nickte. Hoffentlich würden sie dieses Schiff finden. „Was ist mit dem Rest meiner Klasse?“, fragte ich mit schwacher Stimme, „Geht es ihnen gut?“ „Sie sind alle wohlauf.“, antwortete Mama, „Ihr ward die Einzigen, die verschwunden sind.“ Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ich wieder einschlief. Die Befragung der Polizei führte ich aber noch am selben Tag durch. Ich erzählte alles. Wie wir das Schiff entdeckt haben, was wir alles dort gefunden haben und was uns dort widerfahren ist. Ich schilderte den Tod von jedem einzelnen der Beteiligten. Es war nicht leicht, darüber zu reden. Immer wieder stiegen diese Bilder vor meinen Augen auf und ich fühlte mich in die Situation zurückversetzt. Ich musste ein paarmal weinen und brauchte hin und wieder eine Pause, doch ich war fest entschlossen, alles preiszugeben. Die Polizei hingegen schien nicht zu wissen, was sie von der Geschichte halten sollten. Einerseits wussten sie, dass Schnitte, wie ich sie hatte, nicht von ungefähr kamen. Andererseits versicherten sie mir, dass es an jenem Tag keinen Sturm gegeben hat und dass ein Schiff mit Sicherheit aufgefallen wäre. Als ich dann von lebenden Leichen erzählte, welche aus dem Meer krochen, gingen sie davon aus, dass meine Erinnerungen sehr verzerrt waren. Dennoch hoffte ich, dass sie die Existenz von diesem Schiff beendeten. So gingen die Monate ins Land und mich plagten Schlafstörungen und Panikattacken. Mein Arzt verschrieb mir zwar etwas und ich ging zu einer Therapie wegen traumatischen Erlebnissen, aber eine nennenswerte Wirkung konnte ich nicht erkennen. Die Leichen von Paul, Lars und Tobi wurden nie gefunden. Nur die Leiche von Emma wurde vier Wochen nach dem Vorfall an den Strand gespült. Da ihr Körper starke Verstümmelungen und Verunstaltungen erlitten hatte und ihre Kleidung komplett fehlte, konnte sie von ihren Eltern nicht wiedererkannt werden. Doch eine Blutprobe bestätigte schließlich ihre Identität. Ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann ich zuletzt gut geschlafen habe. Wenn ich mich nicht gerade durch eine viel zu hohe Dosis an Schlaftabletten zum Einschlafen zwinge, liege ich nachts wach im Bett, erstarre vor Angst. Und es gehört zu meinen schlimmsten Momenten, wenn ich nachts den Rhein rauschen höre und mir sicher bin, in der Ferne eine Schiffsglocke zu vernehmen. thumb|360px|Altes Schiff auf hoher See Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas